Kung Jin
Kung Jin is the younger cousin of Kung Lao and one of the main protagonists in Mortal Kombat X. He is voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch, who also played Adam Park, Ichigo Kurosaki, Itsuki Koizumi, Nero, Yu Narukami, Vash the Stampede, Zero and Lelouch vi Britannia. Appearance Kung Jin is Chinese, having long black hair tied into a mid-high ponytail and dark brown eyes. He dons a gold headpiece that travels towards the chin with sharp edges, a necklace with two teeth-shaped objects, with a stone in the middle, and a red beaded necklace. He wears a metallic plate on his left shoulder, armbands, and a kimono-like attire with a ring holding on towards the top of the left side of his shirt with various designs. He has a red otaiku with a white sash in the middle and a ring holding it together. He wears baggy-like pants with golden, vertical stripes going down towards his armored boots. His quiver of arrows are slung behind his back. History ''Mortal Kombat X'' Kung Jin is a member of the Kung family and the younger cousin of the current Kung Lao. After his cousin is killed by Shao Kahn, Jin becomes angry at Raiden for allowing his death. He becomes a skilled archer and thief, and does not join the Shaolin Monks because of his homosexuality. Twenty years after Shao Kahn’s defeat, Jin sneaks into the Sky Temple to steal a family heirloom was given to Raiden. When the god of thunder catches him as he is about to escape, he takes the statue away from the thief and tells him that the Kung family honored him with it as a gift. Jin openly blames Raiden for Lao’s death, angering the god and causing a fight. After Jin wins, he walks away but is stopped by Raiden, and figures that the god wanted him to attack to release his anger. Raiden tells Jin to go the Wu Shi Academy and become a Shaolin Monk. Jin states that he cannot, fearing they will reject him because he is a homosexual. But the Elder Gods assure him that the academy cares about what is in his heart. Jin tries to argue that it is too late for him, but Raiden gives him the heirloom and replies that it is never too late. Afterwards, Jin trains at the academy and becomes a Shaolin Monk like his cousin. Five years later, he is chosen to become part of a Special Forces' team - handpicked by Johnny Cage - with Special Forces' operatives Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs, and Takeda Takahashi of the Shirai Ryu. After they hear the story about how Cage defeated Shinnok and helped contain the Elder God inside his own amulet, Cage gives them an assignment: to ensure the allegiance of Grandmaster Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei to Earthrealm's defenses. Once they reach the destination, they are about to invade the temple, but Sub-Zero and some Lin Kuei warriors leave it at the same time to meditate. In a rash manner, Jin asks for Sub-Zero's cooperation, but the Grandmaster reminds them that they are not welcome and demands that they state their intentions, just as more Lin Kuei come to surround the young warriors. Cassie tries to cool down the mood, but once again, Jin defies the whole clan, which unchains a battle between the team and the clan. Eventually, Jin tries to face Sub-Zero by himself, but falls right into his feint. Sub-Zero advises the young Shaolin that he should help his companions instead of constantly mocking of his superiors, to which Jin replies saying he'll remember that, once he finds an actual superior. After being defeated by Sub-Zero, who is unamused by his false bravado, he is tied up along with his companions. Turns out that the fight against the Lin Kuei happens to be just a training exercise created by both Johnny Cage and Sub-Zero, who advises Cassie and the others that until they function as a team, they will fall short. Tension ensues after the beatdown, as the team looks down on Jin for his foul attitude with the situation. They then get a message from the HQ regarding the Outworlders' exodus to Earthrealm. Once they arrive to the HQ, they find General Sonya Blade, Raiden and Kenshi questioning the Outworlder Li Mei, who brought her people from Sun Do to Earthrealm to ensure their safety from the battle between Kotal Kahn's army and Mileena's insurgency, who has Shinnok's amulet in her possession. General Blade then orders the team to go to Outworld have a conference with Kotal Kahn regarding these news. Once they arrive at Outworld, Cassie mentions that she thought the sky there was purple, something that Jin contradicts, thanks to his studies about Outworld in the Shaolin Archives. After once again questioning Cassie's leadership skills, Takeda reminds them about the mission and seizes to ask about why Outworld didn't help Earthrealm in the Netherrealm war against Quan Chi and his team of revenants (among them, Jax - something Jin used to provoke Jacqui). Jin then answers that Outworld is not exactly their ally, and it was only estipulated in the Reiko Accords that there would not be any aggressions between Earthrealm and Outworld. Erron Black was close and listened to their conversation, which made him demand them to state their business. Cassie asks to talk with the emperor, but Erron is not interested in taking them to his encounter. Jin then tries to make a scheme with him, proposing that the gunslinger takes them as hostages to him, which would be something worthy of a raise on Erron's paycheck. After some thought, Erron escorts them to bring them to the emperor. Eventually, they witness an execution of an Outworlder, whose crime was the petty theft of bread. Jin runs to aid in the criminal's breakout, something that causes panic between the public, and then fights and defeats Erron Black. Then Ferra/Torr come to immobilize the young Earthrealmers one by one. Once they reach Jin, they engage in kombat with him, but are defeated. Then, D'Vorah comes to impose order and remember the Earthrealmers that they interfered in Outworld's justice affairs - something that is sentenced to death. However, D'Vorah would first bring Kotal Kahn to consult him. While they awaited for the emperor, his angry companions demanded to know what Jin was thinking to act that way. Jin defended not all thieves are irredeemable, telling them his story. Later, Kotal talks to the team about how he did not know about the exodus, but was also angered about their interference in Outworld affairs, and became even more furious when he heard the amulet was in Mileena's possession. Jin then tried to talk sense into Kotal, claiming that they mean no harm to his rule or the realm, but the emperor was convinced that they were allied with Mileena, which made him sentence them to death. Jin then challenges Kotal to a trial by kombat, knowing that if the accuser refused, he would be dishonored. Kotal accepts, as Jin is reminded that defeat means death. Jin defeats Kotal, who is then convinced that the Earthrealmers mean no harm to Outworld and asks for Jin to kill him at once. However, Jin had another idea in mind: cooperation between his team and the Kahn's guard in the search for Shinnok's amulet. With no other choice, Kotal concedes Jin's wish, and Cassie communicates this turn of events to general Blade. After Mileena's insurgency is dissolved and the amulet is retrieved, the team was about to return to Earthrealm with the amulet, but Kotal turns against them and locks them up, claiming that the Reiko Accords no longer concern him, because Earthrealm was unable to protect the amulet in the first place. They are then in a prison within a ship, located at the Kove, asking themselves about what would be their fate. As Cassie laments about how her mother would more than likely kill her, the others also share their troubled backgrounds. Jin himself relates to Cassie's insecurities about making up for her father's achievements, due to the heavy heritage that is being a descendant of one of the biggest Earthrealm champions that ever lived: the Great Kung Lao. He jokingly mentions that his ancestor's 600-year-old achievement of defeating Shang Tsung and saving Earthrealm is brought up frequently at family gatherings, as if that happened recently. After Takeda manages to overload one of the guard's senses, and to free the team, they then take notice of Erron, Ermac and Reptile at the dock, watching a vault where the missing amulet was and the corpses of two warriors from the Kahn's guard, concluding that their wounds are D'Vorah's work. Reptile takes notice of the Earthrealmers, which made them act quickly. Kung Jin provided air cover, by sending an arrow with smoke and that way, blocking their foes' vision. Then he faced Erron again, but as he was about to get killed by him, Takeda goes on his rescue. Jin then goes to help Cassie and Jacqui against Ermac, which also does not go well. They eventually leave the Kove in search for D'Vorah's trail, but as the search is unsuccessful, General Blade demands that they return to the HQ. Once they return, they discover Sonya, Kenshi, and Shirai Ryu's grandmaster, Hanzo Hasashi, immobilized, as well as several stunned Shirai Ryu warriors and Quan Chi's corpse. Hanzo then tells the team that Shinnok has returned and has taken Johnny Cage hostage at the Sky Temple. They make haste to the Sky Temple, as they see the red sky, meaning that Shinnok was able to corrupt Earthrealm's life force: the Jinsei. They then arrive at the Dead Woods, but they soon discover they're not alone, as Kotal Kahn and his guard have come to demand their heads, so they can convince Shinnok to spare Outworld. However, they are saved by Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei, who would hold Kotal and his warriors off and making them return to Outworld, while the team would deal with Shinnok. Once the team reaches to the Sky Temple, they overhear the revenants talking about Shinnok's plan to defeat the Elder Gods, which would mean the end of their reality. The team then tries to deal with Sindel and Kitana, but only Cassie is able to defeat them. As more revenants come to stop them, Cassie and Jin would go inside the Jinsei's chamber and deal with D'Vorah and a corrupted Shinnok, while Jacqui and Takeda would hold the revenants off. Jin tries to fight D'Vorah, but is stabbed by her stingers and passes out. He wakes up to see a defeated Shinnok, and congratulates Cassie for that. An weakened Raiden asks for their help to take him to the Jinsei, so he can purify it. Once Raiden manages to do it, he passes out. After taking Raiden out of the newly purified Jinsei along with Cassie, Jin is last seen while trying to make the thunder god regain his senses. Powers and Abilities Kung Jin has demonstrated himself to be a master archer, and is highly exceptional in hand to hand combat. His skill with a bow is unmatched, able to fire multiple arrows in a short time, with incredibly accuracy and precision. He is capable of summoning his bow when the time calls for it, and can shoot multiple trick arrows with a variety of different effects. He's also a highly acrobatic and nimble fighter, able to maneuver around the battlefield with ease. Quotes Gallery Kung_Jin_RENDER.png Image73-585x300-1-.jpg|Kung Jin, about to steal a family heirloom Mortal-kombat-series-introduces-1st-homosexual-character-kung-jin_m13-1-.jpg|Kung Jin and Raiden in his flashback 1774055 orig-1-.jpg|Cassie Cage with her father and team Kung jin 2 by doodler95-d8jpu3p-1-.png|Jacqui, Takeda, Cassie and Kung Jin fight the Lin Kuei Mortal-Kombat-X-Story-Gets-Detailed-in-New-Video-474464-2-1-.jpg|Kung Jin in Outworld with Cassie Cage, Takeda Takahashi and Jacqui Briggs Mortal-Kombat-X-Chapter-4-900x400-1-.jpg|Kung Jin ambushed by Osh-Tekk soldiers MKX-Story-PV-1-.jpg|Cassie and the team Cassie2015.jpg Mortal-kombat-x-kung-jin-trailer.jpg|Kung Jin firing his arrows Cassiemkx.jpg 4-1-.png|Kung Jin with his Special Forces unit Cassie70.jpg D'Vorah966.jpg Mortal_kombat_x_kung_jin-1-.jpg|Kung Jin in one of his intros Kungjin3.png|Kung Jin's arcade ending Trivia *Unlike the rest of his team, Kung Jin is the only member of the new defenders of Earthrealm to not be a son or daughter of a previous defender of Earthrealm; instead he's the cousin of Kung Lao. *A discourse between Kung Jin and Raiden, as well as one of Kung Jin's comments during a fight with Tanya, and a half-confirmation on the speculation of fans by one of the game's writers has led a strong implication in Kung Jin being the first homosexual character in Mortal Kombat series. Later, via Twitter, creator Dominic Cianciolo confirmed that Kung Jin is indeed homosexual. Navigation Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletic Category:Outright Category:Remorseful Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Families Category:Harmonizers Category:Controversial Category:Arrogant Category:Chi Masters Category:Warriors Category:Bond Protector Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Hope Bringer Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Envious Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Master Combatants Category:Strategists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Martyr Category:Wrathful Category:Destructive Category:Unwanted Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Determinators Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Extravagant Category:Wise Category:Voice of Reason Category:Genius Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Related to Villain Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Charismatic Category:Control Freaks Category:Inept